


Just You and Me

by thecarlysutra



Series: Storm Universe [15]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: 2010s, Coming Out, DADT Repeal, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: After the wedding.For Boa, who requested,a chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Series: Storm Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450237
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasamishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/gifts).



  
They get married in 2011, after DADT is repealed. Gay marriage isn't legal in Nevada, so they fly out to San Diego, where they met. They have a lovely, small ceremony on the beach, and afterwards they take two weeks off for their honeymoon. They do Europe's greatest hits, the first time for both of them, and then Tahiti, because fuck it: it's been seventeen years of waiting, and they deserve it. The night they get back to Fallon, they're exhausted from the flight but they talk about how Maverick's going to move in, how they finally get to have a home together, until they fall asleep. 

They go back to work two days later. Maverick has just stepped out of the shower when he catches Ice out of the corner of his eye, putting on his uniform in front of the full length mirror in the corner by the closet. Maverick watches him, his controlled, precise movements, and for a second his heart is so full he can barely breathe around it. 

They drive to work together. They have been together for seventeen years, and they have been driving to their shared workplace separately for seventeen years. Maverick feels some eyes on them as they walk in. They have been discreet. They have been careful. But it's not like nobody knows. A few friends at NAWDC know for sure, and Maverick knows there are rumors floating around. They aren't rumors anymore. They got married. They don't have to hide anymore. 

Ice walks Maverick to his office. If he feels the stares, he doesn't show it. 

"I'm going to go to HR," he says. "I believe I'm required to disclose any romantic liaison with a colleague." 

"I—" Maverick says, and then stops. He was going to say, "I'll go with you," but then he just gets breathless and can't finish. 

Ice smiles. He looks at Maverick, giving him the full once over like he used to before they were lovers, and then he straightens Maverick's collar and says, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be back on time for your Monday department meeting." 

When Ice says the word _baby_ , several of the people walking through the halls stop walking. Ice's back is to them, but Maverick can see them staring. He's prouder of being Ice's husband than he is of anything else he's ever done, but he realizes in this moment that he expected coming out to the Navy to be easy, and that it won't be. And part of him is terrified. 

"Ice," he says. 

"I know," Ice says softly. "Don't look at them. Look at me." 

Maverick looks at Ice. He's still smiling. He leans in, and he kisses Maverick, chastely but full on the mouth. Maverick drinks it in. The feel of Ice's lips against his, the warmth of his body pressing in, the smell and taste of him. He feels like he can breathe again. 

"I'm going to HR," Ice says. "I'll be back in time for your meeting. Love you." 

Maverick grins. It's like they're alone on the planet, just the two of them. "I love you, too."  



End file.
